Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Dru-Zod (DC Extended Universe) to Zod (DC Extended Universe) He is never named "Dru-Zod" in any media, only "Zod". —MakeShift (talk · ) 10:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC) * Oppose: The character is an adaptation of Dru-Zod. In the comics, "Zod" is the surname (so that's what he is usually called). So unless that is officially debunked as his full name in the DCEU, I don't see any reason to move it. DarkKnight' ' 17:38, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :*I can't say I see this as a reason to keep it as is, as that's a "guilty unless proven innocent" sort of approach. —MakeShift (talk · ) 04:13, November 23, 2017 (UTC) :Have we definitely decided not to do this move? I ask because the Move tag has been removed from the page... Shadzane �� (talk) 18:54, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Alexander Luthor (DC Extended Universe) to Alexander Luthor, Jr. (DC Extended Universe) See the talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :Have we definitely decided not to do this move? I ask because the Move tag has been removed from the page... Shadzane �� (talk) 16:44, February 6, 2019 (UTC) ::I have no objection to it being moved. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:49, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :::OK, I put the Move tag back. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:21, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Every (Injustice: Gods Among Us) character page to Injustice: Earth One and Every (Injustice: The Regime) page to Injustice See talk page. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:57, May 19, 2017 (UTC) S.H.A.Z.A.M. and S.H.A.Z.A.M. (Flashpoint Paradox) to Captain Thunder (Flashpoint Timeline) and Captain Thunder (Flashpoint Paradox) To those confused, this is actually a mistake. The combined form of the SHAZAM kids is actually called Captain Thunder. I own both a physical copy of both Flashpoint Vol 2 1 and of Flashpoint Paradox the movie. To those who do not believe me, here is a link to a clip on Youtube of Wonder Woman vs Captain Thunder, and an explanation of Captain Thunder on comicvine. —ClassicFan92 (talk · )ClassicFan92 (talk) 22:44, November 7, 2017 (UTC) :Have we definitely decided not to do these moves? I ask because the Move tags has been removed from the pages... Shadzane �� (talk) 18:55, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Christopher Kent to Lor-Zod The Prime Earth version is unlikely to ever go by "Chris Kent." The birth name is the common denominator between all versions. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:38, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Agreed. Unless we have some significant changes, Lor-Zod seems a far better optionGZilla311 (talk) 00:17, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :Late, but what about a split? There are Chrisses who aren't Lors and vice versa.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:31, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :Have we definitely decided not to do this move? I ask because the Move tag has been removed from the page... Shadzane �� (talk) 16:49, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Ystina (Prime Earth) to Ystin (Prime Earth) I can find no evidence that the Demon Knights version of Shining Knight was ever named or called "Ystina", and given that their gender is ambiguous, I see no reason to assume that their real name is anything but Ystin. -- Gnostic (talk) 05:11, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :Have we definitely decided not to do this move? I ask because the Move tag has been removed from the page... Shadzane �� (talk) 18:56, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Name (Arrow) to Name (Arrow: Earth-1) I.e. Oliver Queen (Arrow) to Oliver Queen (Arrow: Earth-1), etc. Currently, although the page titles contain (Arrow), the infoboxes and categories contain Arrow (TV Series), which describes the show rather than the reality. Changing it to Arrow: Earth-1 allows the show and the reality to be distinguished, as well as making it consistent with Arrow: Earth-2, Arrow: Earth-3 etc. --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 08:58, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :No. The same goes for every adaptation with a multiverse, like Smallville, the DCAU, and The Brave and the Bold. The main continuity gets the short title. :It's way too much work for no payoff to move them. As many of these are also linked on other websites, making them link to redirects hurts SEO. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:03, July 23, 2018 (UTC) ::What about keeping the page titles but changing the categories? --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 12:48, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't see the point. Is it causing any technical issue? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:54, July 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::Currently Earth-1 characters don't have a unique category. They're put in Category:Arrow (TV Series) Characters by both the infobox and Template:Arrow, while characters from other universes are put into the appropriate reality category AND also get the template putting them into Category:Arrow (TV Series) Characters. E.g. Oliver Queen (Arrow: Earth-2) is in Category:Arrow: Earth-2 Characters and Category:Arrow (TV Series) Characters, while Oliver Queen (Arrow) is only in Category:Arrow (TV Series) Characters. Changing the infobox from "Universe: Arrow (TV Series)" to "Universe: Arrow (Earth-1)" would make it consistent and allow Earth-1 characters to be distinguished from the rest. --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 13:17, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :I don't see that as much of an issue. All characters with a short name are from the main continuity, the longer ones are the . --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:37, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :Like Tupka says, it'd be too much work. Not to mention, it wouldn't just be an easy matter of "Arrow: Earth-1". We have characters like Sara Diggle (Arrow) and John Diggle, Jr. (Arrow), who are exclusive to the pre-Flashpoint respective post-Flashpoint continuity. Then there's Lily Stein (Arrow), who was created thanks to her father interacting with his younger self. So, we'd have to factor in things like that. We might then end up with "Arrow: Earth-1 Pre-Flashpoint" and "Arrow: Earth-1 Post-Flashpoint" categories. Which, in turn, could mean that we'd have to do a massive amount of re-working, every time someone alters the timeline.KylieMfever (talk) 13:51, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Reiser (Prime Earth) to Doomed (Prime Earth) Reiser is his forename, not an alias. His surname is unknown. -- Something0Something (talk) 13:51, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :I'd be tempted to let this one stay as is. I know some people hate first-name-only pagenames, but at least this is a fairly unique first name. (Slightly off topic, how did this guy have his own series but never get a last name?) Shadzane �� (talk) 19:20, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I second leaving it as it is along with the one below. As for him not getting a last name, it's possible that it is Sorentino. That's his aunt's surname, but we're never told if she ever married, if she is his maternal or paternal aunt, or if they even share any blood! Plus, out of all of his appearances (which I own, along with Roman's), they never once mention his surname, or if he even goes by Doomed. We hear Doomsday once or twice, but I've seen that he is editorially known as "Doomed." -- Bobbie goodman (talk) 22:44, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Wow. Yeah, if no one in the stories ever actually called the character "Doomed", then we definitely shouldn't change the pagename to Doomed. Shadzane �� (talk) 23:15, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yep. And after thoroughly checking his appearances again, he's referred to as Doomsday by the general public (including himself), Doomsday Jr. by Tim Drake, and Reiser by assorted Titans (mainly Cassie). Bobbie goodman (talk) 23:32, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :Have we definitely decided not to do this move? I ask because the Move tag has been removed from the page... Shadzane �� (talk) 16:55, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Category:Justice League: War (Movie) to Category:DC Animated Movie Universe That's the name used on , but if we don't want that I'd accept almost anything other than the current name, which is awful. Category:Justice League: War (Movie) Characters contains characters who do not actually appear in the movie. Images with "Justice League: War (Movie)" as their reality automatically get categorized in Category:Justice League: War (Movie)/Images, which is supposed to be for movie screenshots. The reality and the movie need to be distinguished from one another. If we go with this change, pages with "(War)" in their title should probably be changed to "(DCAMU)". --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 06:28, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :I'm just glad to hear this continuity has a name. But I wish the Wikipedia page gave more information about where the name came from, and how widespread its use is. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:40, August 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed on the lack of a source. And if (iff) we're doing this, written out in full please.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' ::A quick Google shows the term "DC Animated Movie Universe" is already being used on www.alltimelines.com, thetimelinesite.com, tvtropes.org, comicvine.gamespot.com, www.reddit.com and even its own wiki (dcanimatedmovieuniverse.wikia.com)! Shadzane �� (talk) 15:15, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Just like this wiki, anyone can edit those. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:33, August 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes, but it does show the term is established fanon, and not made up by one guy on Wikipedia. It's in use by maybe five guys ;) Shadzane �� (talk) 22:29, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::And if we rule out a name just because it isn't official and use the title of the first installment for the reality, then maybe all the DC Extended Universe characters should be moved back to Man of Steel? And DC Animated Original Movie is a brand Warner Bros. used on Wonder Woman (2009 Movie), though that movie is a separate continuity from War. But Justice League War and related movies are part of the DC Animated Original Movie brand. Sure, there may be a lot of movies in that brand that aren't canon like Superman: Doomsday and Crisis on Two Earths, but the brand is still there. SeanWheeler (talk) 03:44, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Outsiders (Prime Earth) to Outsiders (Weapon Clans) In order to split the Lemire/Sorrentino creation from the Prime Earth version of the team originally created by Mike W. Barr and Jim Aparo. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:46, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :Have we definitely decided not to do this move? I ask because the Move tag has been removed from the page... Shadzane �� (talk) 18:56, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Power Girl's Cat (New Earth) to Stinky (New Earth) In , Power Girl considers several names for her cat before settling on "Stinky". She literally says "Stinky it is" in page 12. MektonZ (talk) 09:12, September 19, 2018 (UTC) *'Agree'. He clearly has a name. —Justin (koavf)·T· 03:51, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Is it always the same cat? --TupBot217 (talk) 13:46, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Azrael (Superboy TV Series) to Death (Superboy TV Series) If "Death" is her real name, that's what the page should be called. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:30, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Mister Wylie (Earth-Two) to Painter of Death (Earth-Two) Better not to name characters "Mister" if their first name is unknown. Kyletheobald (talk) 16:15, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Time Bureau (Arrow) to Federal Time Bureau (Arrow) According to a wanted poster in "The Virgin Gary", the organization's full name is the Federal Time Bureau.KylieMfever (talk) 18:45, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Superman: The Man of Steel (Collected) to Superman: The Man of Steel (1987) (Collected) As it was discussed in https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552080#10 this thread, the existence of another self-named collection make this name problematic. MektonZ (talk) 11:27, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :FYI, we moved it to The Man of Steel 1986 (Collected) instead -- Shadzane �� (talk) 18:41, February 15, 2019 (UTC) The Man of Steel (Collected) to Superman: The Man of Steel (2018) (Collected) See above. MektonZ (talk) 11:27, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :FYI, we moved it to The Man of Steel 2018 (Collected) instead -- Shadzane �� (talk) 18:42, February 15, 2019 (UTC) The Man of Steel to Superman: The Man of Steel (1986) In order to difference it from the 2018 story arc. See discussion. MektonZ (talk) 11:27, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Supergirl: Age of Atlantis to Supergirl: Age of Atlantis (Novel) It should be moved according naming conventions. MektonZ (talk) 11:27, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Suicide Squad (Prime Earth) to Task Force X (Prime Earth) Task Force X should really be titled with its formal name instead of the team's nickname Suicide Squad. Also the fact that different versions of Task Force X such as Task Force XL now exist provides further reason to move. O21014 (talk) 16:01, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :I'm going to say no on this one. In previous continuities, there is a difference between the two. I'm definitely not going to move such a high traffic page if there's no source given. --TupBot217 (talk) 13:45, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Famous Bobby (New Earth) to Roberta Harper (New Earth) page 23. Kyletheobald (talk) 19:19, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) to Oliver Jonas Queen (New Earth) Standard conventions. Also, we are inconsistent about middle names. Why is this? —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:19, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Most pages don't use the middle name in the page title. I'm not sure why any of them do unless they're commonly called by both names, John Henry for example. Also this page was moved for SEO purposes. I think a larger discussion would be needed before moving this. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:27, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::What are those SEO purposes and are there any metrics to validate them? —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:29, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Certain, high-profile pages were moved to make them show up higher in Google results and lead more traffic to those pages and the site. Tupka would be the one to ask for a fuller explanation. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::Tukpka217, is there any evidence that this is useful? —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:43, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::Because it has both the name and the alias in the title, we'd cast a wider net in terms of search terms. It's be a shame if people were to look for Superman or Clark Kent and our page on him be buried because it's stuck at Kal-El. This was thought of before Prime Earth, and whether to swap pages is a debate we've been putting off all the time. Even if we switch, Oliver Jonas is a fuck no. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::You removed my questions: Are there are any data showing any benefit to these rule-breakings? Also, why is "Oliver Jonas" a "no" but John Henry Irons and Jon Michael Carter are not? This is not an obvious question to me. —Justin (koavf)·T· 22:11, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::John Henry Irons is allowed because "John Henry" is functionally his first name. He introduces himself as John Henry, and people call him John Henry when they first meet him before eventually shortening it to John. ::::::And do you mean Michael Jon Carter? That's a little more obscure and it could probably be shortened to Michael Carter with no problem, but I think it is because whenever he gives his real name (which isn't that often) he always says "Michael Jon Carter". Of course, no one ever calls him "Michael Jon" or "Michael" or even "Jon", everyone calls him "Booster". Shadzane �� (talk) 23:49, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I do mean that, thanks. Goofy error. But yes, that's a great example--I've never seen anyone reference him as "Michael Jon", even his sister. —Justin (koavf)·T· 01:41, November 13, 2018 (UTC) ::We also use middle names in page titles sometimes for disambiguation purposes. However, I don't think that applies here. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:10, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::I want to get rid of the SEO titling system very badly because New Earth has been retired for years so all we're doing is boosting outdated pages. But if we finally get rid of it, Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) will have to be moved to Oliver Queen (New Earth) because every Green Arrow page uses the Oliver Queen title even when his middle name was revealed and we only use middle names in titles when they are an important part of their identity. SeanWheeler (talk) 03:06, December 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::I’m hoping that eventually my suggestion to move the SEO stuff to Prime Earth (located here) gets agreed on but for now it should be Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), and even then it should be Oliver Queen (New Earth).Schroeswald (talk) 02:22, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Rann-Thanagar War Vol 1 to Rann–Thanagar War Vol 1 Misuse of hyphen. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:22, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :This should be listed in the category Volumes That Need to be Moved as our current bots can't handle moving comic volumes. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:27, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Why do bots do any moving? Can't admins just press Ctrl+Shift+M and move a page? —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:30, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Moving a page is easy. Changing everywhere that page links across the site (refs on other pages, first appearances, volume pages, images, etc.) is harder. Changing that many links times however many issues is a massive project. It took an admin over a month to fully move The Flash Vol 1. That's why bots are used. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::This is a problem easily solved with Auto-Wiki Browser. Just move the main page, find What Links Here and then set it to fix the links. For a volume that has three or six issues, fixing the individual comics themselves is easy to do manually. All of the volumes of Blue Beetle or Superboy would be a pain, tho. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:42, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'll add that this is a pointless move. The use of - is an acceptable variant online just like ' is for its curly brother. There's no need to move this, but if we do, it's a much larger project that's just not a priority right now. Or, as far as I'm concerned, ever. Removing JLA-Z discussion below as it would just duplicate stuff. :::::Moving isn't hard, but updating links is. And while Billy did manually move that entire volume, I also ran the bot behind the scenes. There's no good quick script to do all of it; Dev's MassRename script is broken. That's why volumes go in a different category. One-shots can still be listed here.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::As I pointed out above and you deleted for some reason, this could be done easily with AWB. It's not hard for a series with three issues or six. —Justin (koavf)·T· 22:11, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Indeed it could. But it would be very cumbersome for, for example, The additions. As soon as a page is linked on multiple pages, you'll get The The X, and you have to add in additional Find and Replace lines to Replace The The X back to The X. And you have to that for both the links using Vol, and the links using #. And avoid changing the every instance of the character's name in the text. And make sure you include the Title field in the infobox, and the issue and source fields in the filebox (but not the subject). You're still looking at more than five Find and Replace lines, which is actually a lot of work for a series of three or so issues. Honestly, it's easier to just open an Incognito window, log in as the bot and edit it manually from that account. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, November 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I have no clue what your example is supposed to show. —Justin (koavf)·T· 03:51, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::That it's not as simple as you think? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:52, November 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::But it is. You can change every instance from "What Links Here" with a semi-automated tool. has 246 issues and annuals spread out over decades and is cross-references hundreds of times. Not so with this six-issue mini-series from a few years ago. I could easily do all the replacements in an afternoon. Plus, you can leave behind redirects so it is literally a no-stakes proposition. What I don't understand is all the iterative The The examples you gave above... You just do a replacement for "X-Y" to "X–Y". There is literally no risk of ending up with "Rann-Thanagar–Rann–Thanagar War" or whatever it is you are afraid will happen. —Justin (koavf)·T· 05:05, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Ultramarine Corps to Ultramarine Corps (New Earth) Not sure why this needs to be posted since it seems uncontroversial but it's lacking a universe designation. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:19, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Is there a need to disambiguate? Low priority. Blank to () require a bit more attention than regular moves to prevent Authority-style muckups. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Not sure what this means but I thought that the standard here was to have a paranthetical that says "Name (Universe)". So that is not the case? —Justin (koavf)·T· 22:11, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::That's the standard for individuals, but not for groups. (I don't know why, it goes back to before I started here). Shadzane �� (talk) 23:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::It also goes back to before I started here, and if it ain't needed, don't fix it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Hyperclan to Hyperclan (New Earth) Uncontroversial. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:31, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Is there a need to disambiguate? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Actor pages *Actors A-F *Actors G-L *Actors M-R *Actors S-Z :Misuse of hyphen. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:32, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Low priority --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Team 7: Fight Fire With Fire to Team 7: Fight Fire with Fire caps. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:33, November 12, 2018 (UTC) The Terrifics to The Terrifics (Prime Earth) Uncontroversial. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:36, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Is there a need to disambiguate? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::I thought that the standard here was to have a paranthetical that says "Name (Universe)". So that is not the case? —Justin (koavf)·T· 22:11, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::That's the standard for individuals, but not for groups. (I don't know why, it goes back to before I started here). Shadzane �� (talk) 23:37, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm in favor of this one to have a disambig page including at least the volume and team. Kyletheobald (talk) 07:38, November 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure if that would be good for - wait for it - SEO. Disambigs for two things, especially if it's a character and the title of said character, just creates a short page with nothing for the spiders to pick up.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Id (New Earth) to The Id (New Earth) Dab from Id in , etc. —Justin (koavf)·T· 03:54, November 17, 2018 (UTC) : FYI, we moved it to The Id II (New Earth) instead -- Shadzane �� (talk) 18:44, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Characters by religion (pluralize) *Category:Christian *Category:Hindu *Category:Jewish *Category:Mormon *Category:Muslim :—Justin (koavf)·T· 05:54, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :They're not singular, they're adjectives. I think that was the plan, if we standardize it, I think we should move the plural nouns to adjectives as well. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:56, November 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Why would we do that? E.g. Category:Characters_by_Nationality is in the form Category:Afghans, not Category:Afghan. —Justin (koavf)·T· 20:52, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Fine by me. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:09, December 5, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure I'm on board - primarily for the following reason: The move bot can't move categories. Categories can't be renamed. You have to change the manually added category on the character page to make the change. So, the challenge is then to find a way to use Tupka's AWB bot to run a replace on them instead, delete the old category, and make a new one. Adding categories to the Move category may or may not (I'm currently diagnosing the issue I'm encountering) cause the python code for the Move script to break. That said, I'm going to remove these tags, and add this conversation to their talk pages in the mean time. - Hatebunny (talk) 01:25, January 2, 2019 (UTC) :This is easy with a dev script I have loaded, so I'll just move them. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:22, February 8, 2019 (UTC) ::And I apparently already did that a month ago. --TupBot217 (talk) 19:24, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Telos to Arak (Prime Earth) See Talk:Telos. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:41, November 26, 2018 (UTC) James Harper Clone (New Earth) to James Harper II (New Earth) His surname isn't "Clone". —Justin (koavf)·T· 05:00, December 1, 2018 (UTC) :I'm open to discussion on this but there are lots of clone characters with page names formatted this way or similarly. Kyletheobald (talk) 08:18, December 1, 2018 (UTC) :Disagree: As Kyle says, it has been tradition/policy to name clones with "Clone" at the end of their name instead of "II". If we want to change that, we'll need a major discussion to change it for all pages, not just this page. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:08, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::How many "x Clone" pages do we have? It can't be that many. —Justin (koavf)·T· 08:38, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Looking at Category:Clones: :::* 144 pages :::** 23 using "Clone"; :::** 3 using "(Clone)"; :::** 9 using a Roman numeral; and :::** 106 using either just a name or just an alias. :::- Byfield (talk) 13:08, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Those three () should probably be moved, then. The numerals are probably a bit confusing because that's also used for multiple unrelated - cf. Olivia Reynolds. And it might unconfuse Paul Kirk. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:09, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :::I disagree: "name (clone)" is a much better title. —Justin (koavf)·T· 03:10, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Marty McKann (Earth-Two) to Marty MCann (Earth-Two) Bah. Typoed it. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 14:05, December 1, 2018 (UTC) :FYI, we moved it to Marty McCann (Earth-Two) instead -- Shadzane �� (talk) 18:45, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Barry Allen (Flash 1990 TV Series) to Barry Allen (Arrow: Earth-90) The Supergirl episode Bunker Hill revealed that the 1990s Flash TV series is part of the Arrow multiverse and takes place on Earth-90. Given this revelation, we need to move all the character pages for the 1990s Flash TV series to a Arrow: Earth-90 designation as per naming conventions since they now have an official reality designation. This would include all the characters in the category:Flash (1990 TV Series) Characters category. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 11:36, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :As discussed here, I think it's too early to move them. Spoilers for the epilogue in the Supergirl episode Bunker Hill: So far, we've only seen John Wesley Shipp in his '90s costume and (maybe) the body of Captain Cold (Leonard Wynters) as evidence that it is the same Earth. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:51, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :We have confirmation that they are one and the same now, so I'd say it's worth taking action. —'MakeShift' (talk page) 12:18, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Sandstorm (Prime Earth) to Nabil Azmah (Prime Earth) His real name is revealed in Doomseday Clock #8. Thus there should be a name change to reflect this revelation.O21014 (talk) 09:33, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Randall Stagg (New Earth) to Randall Stagg (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:43, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Pythia II (New Earth) to Pythia (New Earth) And I to II. The numbering was based on an incorrect first appearance. The annual was published first. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:58, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Robin, The Boy Wonder: A Celebration of 75 Years (Collected) to Robin, the Boy Wonder: A Celebration of 75 Years (Collected) Caps. —Justin (koavf)·T· 06:51, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Calvin City to Calvin City, Connecticut Assuming that there are no "Calvin City"s in other states, and that Calvin City is in Connecticut on most or all parallel timelines. Precedent is Paris, France which already exists. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:25, December 15, 2018 (UTC) : Paris is a disambiguation page. That is why Paris, France is named that way. I don't think Calvin City, Happy Harbor or most of the cities on this wiki need to be moved. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:41, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Happy Harbor to Happy Harbor, Rhode Island Labor-saving alternative to hunting and expanding every appearance of Happy Harbor, is why. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:32, December 15, 2018 (UTC) :How is this labor-saving? There is only one HH, no need to disambiguate. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:49, December 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Saves me the labor of visiting every page where Happy Harbor appears, and adding: comma Rhode Island. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 15:54, December 15, 2018 (UTC) JLA: Justice For All to JLA: Justice for All (Collected) Caps, standard for collections. —Justin (koavf)·T· 07:56, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Plasstic Men to PlaSStic Men (Earth 10) Grammatical error in title as the s's should be capitals, also I forgot to list the reality.O21014 (talk) 18:54, December 20, 2018 (UTC) :On the issue of the reality. The naration box above the story title states "Welcome to Earth-X..." as does the background material presented in the DC Nation page. It looks like we have a third "Earth-X" to deal with and all of the character pages created for need to be moved. :- Byfield (talk) 03:10, December 21, 2018 (UTC) ::In the DC Nation Venditti says its a continuation of the Multiversity: Mastermen story which is based on Earth 10. Also in The multiversity guidebook Earth X is listed as an alias of Earth 10 so I think its based in the New 52 multiverse. ::- O21014 (talk) 09:54, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Mera (DC Extended Universe) to Y'Mera Xebella Challa (DC Extended Universe) Her full name, as revealed in the Aquaman (Movie), should be the title of the article instead of the shortened version. O21014 (talk) 15:56, December 21, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah I agree. I placed the move tag there. SeanWheeler (talk) 04:10, December 22, 2018 (UTC) :That title is inhumanly awful, it may technically be her real name but with a new precedent for Barry Allen and Hal Jordan, if the shortened name is used in almost all occasions we use it, works for thisSchroeswald (talk) 13:39, February 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Is Y'mera capitalized or not? We don't know the spelling. The moment I head her say that in the movie, my first thought was "hell no we're not going to call the page that." --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:46, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Black Manta (DC Extended Universe) to David Kane (DC Extended Universe) I'm pretty sure it was reported somewhere that Black Manta would have the real name David Kane. Whether it's a rumor or we missed something, I think we should check and verify. He's David Hyde in the comics, so where did the Kane name come from? If we can find a verified source that he's David Kane, then the article should be moved and not have him treated as unnamed. But if we looked everywhere in the movie and verified sources and can't find the name, then we don't move him. SeanWheeler (talk) 04:10, December 22, 2018 (UTC) : Here's one article that confirms "David Kane": Aquaman: First Look at Black Manta's Costume -- Shadzane �� (talk) 19:32, December 26, 2018 (UTC) ::It doesn't confirm it, it uses it. It might well be citogenesis. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:47, December 26, 2018 (UTC) :::So has anyone rewatched the movie to find the name? Maybe with closed captions on or looking through the credits? SeanWheeler (talk) 03:54, December 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::It's not used in the movie or the credits. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 05:13, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :::::So all that hype around David Kane and they don't even use his name in the movie? SeanWheeler (talk) 06:40, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Jeffrey Farnham (Earth-Two) to Jeff Farnham (Earth-Two) In his only appearance, he is never called "Jeffrey". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:29, December 23, 2018 (UTC) People's Heroes to People's Heroes (New Earth) There is a Prime Earth version now. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:29, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Dimension Aqua to Xebel I noticed that the Dimension Aqua page had a move tag, but no discussion here. So I am starting one... -- Shadzane �� (talk) 07:48, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :Oppose Dimension Aqua and Xebel are not the same thing. Xebel is merely one of the (presumably many) kingdoms/countries/political entities in Dimension Aqua. Sure, we haven't seen any of these other countries, but given the way Dimension Alpha is described, there must be many others. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 07:55, December 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Xebel is currently a sorta-redirect disambig, and everything on the DA page is about Xebel. Does Dimension Aqua appear anywhere else as a prison dimension without Xebel? Are there any other kingdoms mentioned? I don't think it's worth splitting off into two pages, and Xebel is the best known name for this. The only known name, in Prime Earth. Having Xebel, featured prominently in the movie, as that shitty disambig is bad SEO. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:39, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Does Dimension Aqua even exist in Prime Earth or the movie? I haven't seen either, but it sounds like the newer Xebel is a pocket dimension that Atlantians were sent to as a prison (that is, Xebel is the name of the kingdom and the dimension, and it's small). On Earth-One/New Earth, the Xebelians were native to Dimension Aqua, so there must have been more kingdoms (as the relatively small population of Xebel wouldn't be enough to evolve and sustain a species). :::But I'm kinda speaking from ignorance here. Can an Aquaman expert explain Xebel better to us? Shadzane �� (talk) 22:00, December 30, 2018 (UTC) MY TIME TO SHINE. I might be slightly off on some of the specifics because it's been awhile but here's the rough gist. Dimension Aqua and Xebel are two fundamentally different things that occupy the same place in Mera's origins before and after the 2010 Aquaman reboot. Mera first appeared in 1963's , where she came from the otherworldly "Dimension Aqua" with the help of a scientist named Xebel. Geoff Johns rebooted Mera's origins in . 2010 is an extremely annoying period in Aquaman continuity because it's pretty clear that Geoff Johns was beginning the reboot he would firmly establish in the New 52 (restoring Aquaman's half-human parentage) but he didn't quite take everything over into 2011 (for example, Jackson Hyde). So it causes an annoying split canon for Post-Crisis/Pre-Flashpoint Aquaman but doesn't quite 100% fit in with Post-Flashpoint either. Brightest Day kind of ignores the name Dimension Aqua, presumably because it's silly. It retcons that Mera has always told Aquaman she's from an "underwater world" named Xebel, and that Xebel isn't actually another dimension but an Atlantean prison colony located in the Bermuda Triangle. The old origin was a cover story because she was sent by her people to seduce and assassinate him. Then I think the New 52 canon further establishes that Xebel was one of several ancient Atlantean kingdoms, but I'm not sure exactly where that's said. In the movie it appears to be just one of the several kingdoms with no reference to it being a prison. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:52, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much Billy! So to summarize: :Earth-One: Mera is from an unnamed kingdom in Dimension Alpha. She is a extradimensional alien. We know this is true because Aquaman visited Dimension Alpha several times. :New Earth: For most of New Earth's history, we were lead to believe the above was still basically true, but the issue had never been examined. Very late in New Earth's history, we learned that Mera was actually from a Kingdom called Xebel, which was on Earth (not another dimension) but was in the Bermuda Triangle (so it was hard to get to), and it was a former Atlantein prison colony (so she wasn't an alien). Also, Aquaman had never been there (until the reveal). :Prime Earth: The same as New Earth, except the status of Xebel was more integrated into the history and wasn't such a big secret. And it may be a bit more reputable? :So it sounds to me like Dimension Alpha and Xebel are different enough concepts that we need two pages. So a split, not a rename. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 16:37, January 2, 2019 (UTC) ::It sounds like the shift of Xebel from scientist's name to kingdom's name happened after the creation of the wiki, so when "that place Mera's from" appeared, it was just linked to DA. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:42, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Mother Mayhem (Prime Earth) to Sonya Tarinka (Prime Earth) I mistakenly identified her as Mother Mayhem in her first appearance. Also her real name was revealed in Titans Vol 3 32 which is her origin issue. O21014 (talk) 10: 02, January 3, 2019 (UTC) World's Funniest (Shorts) to World's Funnest (Shorts) World's Funniest (Shorts) is incorrect. It is actually "DC's World's Funnest" shorts (https://www.dcuniverse.com/videos/dc-nation-shorts-dcs-worlds-funnest/122/season-1). Subsequently, the corresponding character pages should also be moved: *Bruce Wayne (World's Funniest Shorts) *Robin (World's Funniest Shorts) *Joker (World's Funniest Shorts) *Kal-El (World's Funniest Shorts) [[User:Black60dragon|'Black'Dragon]] 01:01, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Monitor (Pre-Crisis) to Monitor (Earth-One) He was born on Oa’s moon in the universe of Earth-One, see talk page.Schroeswald (talk) 02:26, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Pegasi (Species) to Pterippi The proper name for a winged horse is a Pterippi. The term "Pegasus" or "pegasi" is a common misconception stemming from the original Pterippi Pegasus. O21014 (talk) 09:35, January 14, 2019 (UTC) :Short form: No. :"Pegasus" and "pegasi" are the common terms used for winged horses. The Wikipedia article was deleted in 2006 as a neologism, and has not been recreated since. The term does not show up in a dictionary search and Google primarily comes up with a 2011 book and an entry on a wikiesque dictionary. :And, no, the current article should not be edited to include this very questionable term. :- Byfield (talk) 11:51, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Carl Andrew Bork (New Earth) to Carl Bork (New Earth) There's no need for the middle name in the pagename. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:10, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Mister Mind (Prime Earth) to Maxivermis Mind (Prime Earth) Mister Mind's real first name was revealed in Shazam! Vol 3 2, there should be a move to reflect this. O21014 (talk) 10:15, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Jacob Marlowe (The Wild Storm) to Emp of Khera (The Wild Storm) Marlowe's origins as a Kherub were concretely confirmed alongside his real name in The Wild Storm Vol 1 19, and should be moved. Other Wild Storm characters will likely need to be moved similarly at some point in the future, but the the best of my knowledge Marlowe is the only one whose real alien name has been confirmed. Man Wolf (talk) 02:07, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Carolus Magnus (New Earth) to Charlemagne (New Earth) Arak calls him Carolus but it's probably more appropriate to have him listed under Charlemagne. Kyletheobald (talk) 08:17, January 31, 2019 (UTC) : is what Wikipedia calls him, and we are moving toward using Wikipedia's names on real people. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 15:50, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Ronne Kuhn (Earth-One) to Ronnie Kuhn (Earth-One) Her name was mislettered in her initial appearance. In all subsequent appearances, it was Ronnie.Darci (talk) 12:29, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Scorpio to Scorpio (New Earth) So that "Scorpio" can be used as a disambiguation page for Bugs Scarpis (Earth-Two), alias Scorpio. Something0Something (talk) 22:55, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) to Michael Carter (New Earth) There's no need for the middle name in the pagename. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 00:11, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Jonar Jon Carter (New Earth) to Jonar Carter (New Earth) There's no need for the middle name in the pagename. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 00:19, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :Especially not if you look at the page history and see the blatant speculation of it. That also begs the question... where is Jonar coming from? I remember reading that title when it came out, but no name. And my clueless compatriot has a less than admirable track record when it comes to naming things. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:20, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :Did some digging: Jonar was added by an anon to Wikipedia on June 11, 2018 and everyone's been aping that ever since. That rules out anything after , so that was the first issue I checked. In the opening monologue/thought bubble/exposition boxes, he's only called "Jon Carter". Sounds better to me. If anyone knows a source for Jonar, I'd love to hear it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:22, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Hangmen to Hangmen (New Earth) Disambig for New Earth and Prime Earth. Kyletheobald (talk) 01:43, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Superman 100-Page Super Spectacular Vol 1 1 to Man and Superman 100-Page Super Spectacular Vol 1 1 See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:05, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (New Earth) to Caligula (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:55, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Grace Choi (Black Lightning TV Series) to Shay Li Wylde (Black Lightning TV Series) Real name as revealed in the latest episode. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:19, February 13, 2019 (UTC) World's Best Vol 1 1 to World's Best Comics Vol 1 1 When is moved to , this will also have to be moved. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:17, February 15, 2019 (UTC)